Automated speech recognition (ASR) technology provides a machine-generated transcript of speech. For example, software products are presently available to transcribe human speech to text. Typically the speech audio is input to the ASR software as a continuous stream, i.e., as the speaker continues to speak and the speaker's utterance is captured by a microphone.
Some presently available ASR implementations are designed to receive spoken phrases of a limited duration over the internet and transcribe them on demand. This mechanism is most commonly used in conjunction with cell phones for purposes such as transcription of web search terms or destination addresses for navigation or mapping.